1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aromatase activating agent which augments activity of aromatase, an enzyme which biosynthesizes estrogen from androgen.
2. Background Art
Estrogen represents a class of female hormones which, in humans, are produced primarily in the ovaries. Some known members falling under estrogen are 17β-estradiol, estrone, and estriol.
Estrogen participates in a variety of physiological functions, such as proliferation of the endometrium, and regulation of sexual functions, bone metabolism, and lipid metabolism. Therefore, when the level of estrogen in the body drops with ageing and ovarian functions deteriorate, a variety of pathological conditions are induced, such as menopause symptoms, hypogonadism, autonomic imbalance, lipid metabolism abnormality, vasomotor instability, and osteoporosis.
Meanwhile, estrogen or estrogen-like substances are endocrine disruptors, and therefore, their direct administration is not appropriate for the prevention or amelioration of the above-mentioned symptoms or lesions.